1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for use in removing debris which has settled within aquarium gravel, as well as for removing algae and other minute deposits which have adhered to the surface of aquarium gravel, and for draining and refilling the aquarium tank.
2. Description of Prior Art
A great deal of effort and energy has been devoted to cleaning aquarium gravel, and draining and refilling the aquarium tank since this is so crucial to maintaining good aquarium water quality. Prior art in cleaning aquarium aggregate is shown in a number of patents, including the following: Reyniers U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,784, Schultz U.S. Pat. No., 5,695,654, and Willinger 3,225,930.
Each of these inventions includes a gravel agitation feature. Agitation of aquarium gravel is essential for loosening debris which may be buried deep within the gravel bed. Not until the debris is separated from the gravel, can the initial phase of the gravel cleaning processes demonstrated in all of these inventions begin.
In Reyniers, gravel agitation is incorporated into the aquarium draining process through the utilization of the Venturi principle. A flexible hose is provided having opposite ends, where one end is connected to one end of a larger diameter tube. The other end of the tube is placed adjacent the gravel covering the aquarium floor. A valve and a fitting provide means for connection to the end of a faucet that contains a venturi section. When the faucet is turned on, one position of the valve causes the water running out of the faucet to draw water from the aquarium for discharge into the drain below the faucet. The outward flow of water from the gravel tube, through the flexible hose, and into the drain, is sufficient to lift some of the gravel into the tube when it is placed almost fully in contact with the gravel. But this form of siphoning action creates a relatively slow water velocity leaving the gravel tube. This rate of wate r flow outward from the aquarium is sufficient to carry some fish wastes embedded within gravel, but not all of it, because the outward water flow does not stimulate sufficient gravel agitation to promote the degree of gravel to gravel surface contact required for a more thorough form of gravel cleansing.
The Schultz patent takes a different approach to gravel agitation. It is reportedly the result of tests which show that separating sediment and impurities from the gravel must take place totally outside the gravel tube and in the presence of an uninterrupted flow of water up through the discharge hose. Therefore, to accomplish gravel agitation, Schultz's method includes the utilization of a frame-supported, tooth-shaped grille that has formed therein a plurality of openings to allow passage of water, sediment and impurities into the discharge hose, but not the gravel. This tooth-shaped grille, in turn, is used by the operator to manually "manipulate" the gravel about the floor of the aquarium, or cause the gravel particles to "bump and grind"against each other as a means of loosening debris imbedded within the gravel so that the debris when loosened is thereby drawn into the openings of the tooth-shaped grille and through the discharge hose before terminating into the drain.
Unfortunately, this method of gravel agitation presents its own problems. Once again, like the Reyniers method, it too incorporates the use of the Venturi principle in the aquarium draining process as a means of cleaning aquarium gravel. Granted, the Schultz method is not designed to agitate gravel by way of draining the aquarium, but it does depend on the draining process to carry fish wastes out of the tank once these wastes have been stirred up by the operator of the tooth-shaped grille.
For example, in order to agitate debris-laden gravel at the bottom of an aquarium gravel bed with a depth of three or more inches, the operator of the tooth-shaped grille has a choice of either using the device to sweep away the top layers of gravel, or use the device to plow down deep inside the bed. The plowing, digging, and raking of gravel with the tooth-shaped grille has the potential for creating considerable cloudiness in the aquarium and thereby disturbing the inhabitants with organic pollutants, especially in aquariums that are not regularly cleaned. For best results in using this apparatus, one must exercise extreme care and patience in manipulating the grille in order to do a thorough job of cleaning the gravel while not violating the twenty-percent water volume change rule. To accomplish this feat requires traits that are not always present in those who care for aquariums.
Both Reyniers and Schultz utilize aquarium gravel cleaning approaches that wastes considerable amounts of water, since they incorporate the use of a water faucet pump which requires water flow from a faucet in order to drain the aquarium tank and thereby provide means for cleaning aquarium gravel. In fact, some pet store owners prohibit their employees from cleaning their aquariums this way because of the high water bills which may be generated in a commercial setting by using the Reyniers and Schultz's methods of aquarium gravel cleaning.
Willinger's device appears to be the closest prior art in structure. But the limitations of its size and pumping capacity makes its application limited to smaller aquarium. It contains no provision for aquarium water changes. In practice the operation of the device, as the inventor points out, may be impeded by gravel or waste matter clogging the pump's motor.
Attention is also directly to the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,702, 4,094,788, 3,225,930; 3,360,129; 3,734,853; 4,722,670; 5,655,245; and 4,725,353.